Sailor Star Imperium Healer
by Mistal
Summary: THE LAST CHAP IS OUT!a other story of yatenseiyawith a twisted end......anything you know about sailormoon wont be here, yaten is the crystal,i dont know if chap 3and 4 work email me to tell meplease...rr
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi it me again! Mistal with a new story, this time I'm sure it will be without as many mistakes as my other one. Why? Because I got a spell checking program. Okay maybe my story will have grammar mistakes, but, HEY, I'm French and I do my best...anyway. Here the scouts hate Yaten, a lot. She is the main character, this is a Seiya/Yaten story. There is a suicide thing in this...but...you'll see. This is ten years after Galaxia. The Three Lights come back, but they don't sing.  
  
"DooooTadoootaaaadoooo tatatata dooooo dadadada doooootatata doooodadada nananan doooo daaadooootaaaadooooooonaaaa dooootaaaa" I sang, it was Yaten's favorite song, but now she was not here. In 4 years the only words they have said to each other were 'Hi, How are you, good, and bye'. Only a few times this happened...Yaten become distant, to much if you ask me. Our Healer was no more, and sometimes when we were in a battle Healer would watch the scouts get hurt before intervening.  
  
"You miss her don't you?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, what about you?" I looked to Seiya.  
  
"Not really. . ." Seiya trailed off, this I did not believe.  
  
"Oh, okay." I said and began to walk away.  
  
"Why would I miss someone like her?" Seiya questioned.  
  
"Because she is part of our team, our little shooting star." I snapped.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"You have become like Yaten, no heart." I said.  
  
He was not happy with this comment.  
  
"Me?! Become like her?! Are you out of your mind?!" Seiya cried.  
  
"I'm fine and you? Oh! And get over it, Usagi doesn't love you and Yaten does." Oh Oh, I just said her secret, I'm dead.  
  
"Taiki you're making no sense, how could someone with a heart of ice like her love someone?" Seiya asked.  
  
"How could a jerk like you say that?!" Yaten demanded. Stepping into the room.  
  
"Yaten..." I murmur, Seiya how could you not see the love in her eyes,the love she has for you? How could you not see the pain? How could you not?  
  
"Hi, Yaten." Seiya said.  
  
She looked at Seiya. 'One last time,' she thought. 'I only have to see them one last time.'  
  
"Bye." she said and ran out.  
  
"Yaten!" I screamed after her.  
  
"Taiki, let her go!" Seiya said.  
  
I said nothing, I felt as if it were the last time I'd see her. . .  
  
AN: Okay, this looks like a Taiki X Yaten fic, but it's a Seiya X Yaten fic. 


	2. Yaten: life or dead? strong or weak?impe...

AN: here chap 2, here usagi is a really mean person....  
  
Seiya POV  
  
I look at her run...part of me tell me to go after her and a other part of me tell me to stay here...Taiki look at me with angry,sad, with a cry of help, like if I could do something...he look like if he was seeing thing that I cant see...  
  
'are you gone a stay there?' he ask me  
  
'what!? sure if she run away too bad for her, I'm not going after her' I said  
  
'grrr' he said angry and get out of the room  
  
*sheezz why people are angry at me? Yaten I know why, but Taiki no...wonder why....*  
  
I look at the time *time to go see the others*  
  
I take my coat and my key and get out, as I walk to the street of Tokyo I wonder why Taiki and Yaten was so angry at me...yaten I dont care, but Taiki yes...  
  
'Hey Seiya! Taiki and heart of ice didn't come?'ask Rei heart of Ice was the new name of yaten....  
  
'no they are angry at me...'I start I was interrupt by USagi scream  
  
'whoa a youma!!!!!!!' she scream  
  
I transform,Rei to, and we run were usagi was, she was already transform and the rest of the scout,minus healer, was there.  
  
'venus love and beauty shock' the attack did nothing  
  
'Uranus world shaking'  
  
'nothing?!??!?!?!!?!?!?' said venus  
  
'You need stronger attack' healer said as she jump aside of me  
  
'go away Heart of Ice!' I tell her  
  
she shoot me a glare, I swear if eyes could kill I will be dead...  
  
'I will us a part of the power of the cristal...'moon start  
  
'no sailor moon you will died...' tuxedo mask said  
  
'he is right sailor moon' everyone,minus healer said  
  
Healer pov  
  
*why this stupid youma have to come NOW!!!! I was about to do something....*  
  
* you didn't even know why she almost died when she use it....*  
  
'Do it if you wan moon face, you will died...' I said  
  
'healer....she is YOUR friend why do you wish her dead?' ask Fighter  
  
'anyway you are not strong enough for use the crystal give it to me, I will Stardust this youma'I said  
  
'give it to you????you are crazy? nobody except the Royal Family could use the Crystal' s.mercury said  
  
'give it to me' I repeat  
  
'no' s.moon said  
  
'I got get it...'I start, I walk tower her, Venus block my way I push her aside, every scout and tuxedo try to stop me to get the Crystal, I push all of them aside. When I arrive at Sailor moon, I take the crystal...  
  
'what? no burn, no hurt???'ask everyone  
  
'How could have be burn when I part of it?'I said  
  
'what' they all ask  
  
'nothing' i reply  
  
as I open my hand the crystal transform into a Star.  
  
'what the .....' ask Uranus  
  
As I take the crystal I transform, my outfit become the same one as Sailor Pluto( you know with no sleeve), but the skirt was black and the body suit was silver and the top part was black and the blow was dark green, my tiara was silver and a Star was falling between my eyes in the middle of the star there were a diamond ,I have high boot like the one I have in my StarHealer outfit,on my hand I got a black ring that join to my shoulder(a long tiny piece of unbreakable silver,on both arms) I got a necklace( the of Yuna in Final fantasy 10) it is in a V form, in the bottom* of the V there a kind of flower bell with a diamond and my hair was like the one of Sailor Pluto( I love Sailor Pluto look ^_^....)  
  
'what the...'they ask  
  
'who are you?' ask Luna  
  
'The Crystal Heal, I, Sailor Imperium StarHealer, am the Crystal, the crystal and me are one,one and only.You Sailor moon and all the people before you only use the Crystal, when you use it you can died, I cant because I'm the Crystal' I said, my voice was deep like if it come from far away...  
  
'you are the Crystal????"ask everyone  
  
'yes'I said  
  
the youma attack at that time, I look at him.  
  
'Heal Shooting Star' I scream, the youma was Stardust  
  
The other was speechless  
  
*That how you take out a youma!*  
  
'now give me back the Crystal' Sailor Moon said  
  
'what?'I ask  
  
'give her back the cristal'said Tuxedos Mask  
  
'She wont be abel to use it'I said  
  
'why'ask StarFighter 'after all she is the "master" of the Crystal....'he said  
  
'maybe...but I am the Crystal, and once the Crystal is back with is other half, nobody cant use it...'I said  
  
'right...give it back'S.Mars said  
  
'no...'I said  
  
'yes'she said  
  
'Ok'i said and I throw the crystal to Sailor moon, she catch it but drop it fast.  
  
'what the probleme'I ask  
  
'I...I...I cant touch it......'she said  
  
'toll you....'I said  
  
'it because of you?????!!!??? you will pay' venus said  
  
'STOP!!'someone said, they were a big flash of light, and the scout find them self on the Moon...  
  
'Hello, My dear Sailor Scout'Queen voice said, as she appears...  
  
'Mother..." S. Moon  
  
'yes my children' the queen said  
  
'why are we here, my queen?'ask s.uranus  
  
'tell you about the Crystal queen said  
  
'The Crystal,it was never belong and never will to us Lunarien, the Crystal belong to is Human side,Sailor Imperium StarHealer. If you SailorMoon always be abel to survive after each battle it is because StarHealer give you the power...'the queen said  
  
'were did the Crystal come from?"ask s.mercury  
  
'from a Planet,now gone, each special scout in the universe came from, here: the StarHealer and Sailor Pluto' the queen said  
  
'why sailor pluto?'ask mars  
  
'because she is the guardian of time, one and only'the queen said  
  
'what was the Planet name,what does the people of there do?'ask mercury and Maker  
  
'the planet name was Athalena, they strong scout were living there, only one was really powerful, the planet was destroy when to powerful one was not there...it because of us that the planet was destroy...'the queen said  
  
'why?' ask S.moon  
  
'because...my grand grand grand mother capture the powerful one....'the queen said  
  
'who was the powerful one?'ask neptune  
  
'which Crystal is the most powerful?'ask the queen  
  
'The Imperium Silver Crystal' said StarFighter as he realize that I was the powerful one  
  
'STARHEALER IS THE POWERFUL ONE?????????"ask s.mars  
  
'yes...' said the queen  
  
'lollloollloll hahahahahahahahah very funny my queen...'said mars  
  
'it is true mars!'I said angry  
  
'now you must go back and beat the new enemies the same one that destroy you planet, Pluto and healer'the queen said and vanish, in a flash we were back on Earth  
  
'so you are the Powerful one?' ask fighter  
  
'yes....'I said  
  
change to Seiya POV  
  
*my little shooting star is the powerful one....why did I have a feeling that she maybe the strongest one, but that she is weaker that my Odango...why did I call her my little shooting star??????*  
  
~you love her, do you???~ask Pluto by telepathy  
  
~what~ I answer  
  
~nothing~she said  
  
~I could I love a Heart of Ice like her?~I ask  
  
~like you could love Usagi~ she said  
  
~look in her eyes, you'll see~she said and cut of the conversation  
  
*what????* I look in her eyes, and did not belive it what I see, pain,sadness,cry,she is hurt,she need someone, she is soo easy to hurt, it look like if she want to end everything and I also see love...  
  
*what the....*  
  
~now you know Seiya...~taiki said  
  
~you know that from how long???~I ask  
  
~long time, I dont know how long, but it long time ago I see it...~he said  
  
~why did she tell something, we are her friend, right?~I ask, my heart bleeding,just by the though of losing her...  
  
~what you see,what love you see, why do you think she tell nothing?~he ask  
  
~.......because...of...us....she love me?~I said,then I realize I was her pain, her happiness, her reason of life, her cry....oh god that I wan to take her in my arms now and tell her I'm sorry and that I love her to...  
  
~taiki i love her....~I said in a wisper  
  
~about time you now....~he said, he cut the conversation when S.moon star speaking  
  
'anyway, I leaving...'she said  
  
~yo Seiya you dont go after her?~ask Yaten sad voice  
  
~I got other think to do like speak to you...~I said  
  
~ok, about what?~she ask  
  
~eeee about about I dont know just talk~I said  
  
~no, bye~ she said and take off  
  
'Yaten why did you become so distance...'I wisper.  
  
Me and Taike leave as we arrive, I run to my room, I sit on my bed.Tear fell from my eyes  
  
*yaten....why???* even if I am not sure if she did it I know she would do it, i see it in her eyes...so much pain.  
  
Next morning  
  
the last thing I remember is that I cry...*god I cry myself to sleep..what time? 8h00am... I must find Yaten* I get up and go in the kitchen.  
  
'Seyia come here now!!!!'scream Taiki. I go in the living room on the tv the announcer was saying  
  
'Yaten Kou, member of the StarLight as be fund half dead in the street of Tokyo, he add cut his wirs and had take a lot of drug, he is now in the hospital only some people can enter...' taiki turn off the Tv.  
  
i fell on the floor crying, at the same time I was sick...  
  
'yaten....'I said still crying  
  
'come seiya will go see her'taiki said  
  
we get out, and go the car before we enter we hear  
  
"SEYIA heart of ice try to kill her self!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'scream Usagi almost smiling  
  
'Usagi why do you have a smile on your face?!?!?!?!?!?!'I said angry  
  
'cause....she will stop laugh at me and I will have the crystal back.....'she said  
  
Taiki POV  
  
I see Seiya slap usagi and the face,really hard.  
  
'what the.....?????'ask Haruka  
  
'Seiya why did you do that?'ask Rei  
  
He did not answer, he turn around and get in the car, I fallow.  
  
we drive at 100k/h at the hospital  
  
*...please...yaten.... my little shooting star....be ok...please* I head Seiya mind  
  
*he love her.....*I think  
  
~what do you think? Taiki I love her more that anything...I realize that now...when she is maybe gone for ever...~ he said  
  
  
  
AN: that it for this chap! for the rest review!! thank mistal jane 


	3. Pluto give a chance for a new start.....

AN: This is a short one....  
  
  
  
Seiya POV  
  
We arrive at the hospital, get out of the car, enter at 100k/h.  
  
'Stop!! were are you 2 going?'ask a nurse  
  
'our friend, Yaten Kou is here.'I said  
  
She look at some paper...  
  
'I'm sorry, but it say that he is dead....'the nurse said with full of regret in her eyes  
  
'.....what...do you...mean...dead....'ask taiki, I couldn't speak,thing or even stand up, I pass away...  
  
'Seiya...hello Seiya wake up...'said Setsuna  
  
'....Setsuna what are you doing here....'I ask  
  
'taiki call me, and tell me about yaten....I'm sorry....I know you love her and she love you....maybe I can do something...'she said  
  
'like what?'I ask  
  
'I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time I could send you in the past and make you change that day' she said  
  
'but you will change the future,and kill yourself!'I said  
  
'no and yes, the future wont be change, the crystal wasn't suppose to died...and yes I will kill my self but the Crystal will be safe'she said  
  
'are you sure???' I ask  
  
' yes' she said, she transform, said something I did ear. In a flash I was back on the moment I ask her if she wan to go talk some were....  
  
Back In The Past  
  
....  
  
'anyway, I leaving...'s.moon said  
  
~yo Seiya you dont go after her?~ask Yaten sad voice  
  
~I got other think to do like speak to you...~I said  
  
~what do you think about go in vacation....~I said  
  
~why and were?~ she ask * yes I will save you, my little shooting star...*  
  
`hum why, because I tired of street,car, and sound and...~I said  
  
~you mean you are tired of the city!~ she said  
  
~yes, so will you come?~I ask  
  
~taiki do you come with us?~she ask  
  
~what were?~he ask  
  
~on vacation~ she said  
  
~yes sure, but were?~he ask  
  
~I dont know...~I said  
  
~same here...~ taiki said  
  
~I know were!~ yaten said  
  
AM: hehehe that it for this chap! were will they go? is yaten really alive or will she died later? is Seiya will ever save her for real?and is Pluto really dead or what she done did nothing? you see in the next chap... 


	4. With who Seiya go: the little shootingst...

Chap 4 Even if I try I cant save her....  
  
~were?~ ask Taiki  
  
~at....~ she start, but the was a explosion on the building next us, and Yaten was crash by a piece of the building  
  
'YATEN'I scream  
  
It was to late she was dead...* not again...*I think....  
  
Sometime later  
  
I was at the Gate of Time  
  
'SAILOR PLUTO' I scream  
  
'what?' she ask  
  
'bring back to the future,please'I said  
  
'??'she kind of ask  
  
'your future self send me here to save yaten...but'I start  
  
'oh yes, I know now, go to that doors you will be back at the hospital...'she said  
  
Back in the Future  
  
back there I still have past away  
  
'Seiya...hello Seiya wake up...'said Setsuna  
  
'setsuna it didn't work...'I said  
  
'I know I'm sorry....'she said, we were crying...  
  
Everyone was there and they all said we are sorry or it to bad....  
  
but even if yaten was dead, taiki didn't cry, I wonder why  
  
~taiki are you not sad?~I ask  
  
~yes my friend...but she can not died, as the imperium Silver Crystal is immortal, never will it died, so he other half can't died~ he said  
  
~......how....do you know that~ I ask  
  
~I remember the Queen telling me this~he said  
  
Suddenly there were a flash of light, and Sailor Imperium StarHealer was there, I jump out of the bed run to her and take her in my arms  
  
'I'm sorry Yaten my little shooting star...I'm sorry for not have see that you love me...I love you to,now I know that I never have love usagi, that it was you that I love, please forgive me for the tears you have cry because of me, please...I cant live without you....'i murmur in her ear crying  
  
'......seiya....i....'she said crying to  
  
change to Yaten POV  
  
*i dont Believe this...she/he love me....i cant say I dont forgive you...cause I may lose her for ever*  
  
'please yaten...'she said in my ear, pleading  
  
'i...i forgive you....'I said  
  
'I love you"he said at loud and kiss me, I lost my self in his arms, I fall of tiredness...  
  
As I start to wake up I hear usagi yell at Seiya  
  
'What that kiss was about??????she ask  
  
*why is she so angry...i mean she never love Seiya and now she yell at me cause he love me??!?!?!??!?!?!??!!??!?!*  
  
'....usagi...what the problem...'I ask weakly  
  
'you! you shut up!'she said  
  
'Usagi!!! what that for???'ask Seiya  
  
'I go simple' she said  
  
'go....'I said  
  
~Yaten stop talking,keep your energies...~tell me Seiya full of concern  
  
'1) she take the crystal!!!! 2) she take you!!!'said Usagi and start crying  
  
*ohhh no....*i think  
  
'usagi...you love me?'ask  
  
'yes....'she said  
  
i blank I'm sure...god no please...tell me it not true....  
  
  
  
AN: for the rest review!!!!For some reason my story is (in a way) like the movie the Time Machine.... only the part were Seiya go back in the past to save Yaten but.... anyway...will Seiya go with USagi or will he stay with Yaten?????? you will see in chap. 5 


	5. so Seiya choose....

AN:with who seiya go...find it out soon.....oh and that a short one  
  
Yaten POV  
  
'I love you Seiya...I wan to be with you' she said  
  
' I dont believe you....' he said  
  
'it true' she said. she jump in his arms and kiss him, he felt him self lost, and he kiss her deeper...  
  
I start crying  
  
'SEIYA BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! how could you?????????????????'I scream at him  
  
'You never love me!!!!!!!!!! how could you....make me thing that??!??!!?!??!?!??!?!?!?! you have no heart!!!!!' I said, god that I was sad, he never love me...*why can't I die???why...do I have to be the Crystal...why....*  
  
'he have more that you have' said usagi  
  
I get up, still weak, and jump out the window, i fell on my knee on the ground  
  
I stay there crying and crying...sit a side a tree....I could hear some noise from the room...*how could he...how...what I am, some thing you could fill up with lies?* the last thing I remember is it was raining hard and that I cry my self to sleep...  
  
'Oh my god Yaten' said some one...I couldn't think or knew who it was  
  
'go get a doctor'said the voice  
  
'Seiya???why is she there??????' I recognize taiki voice  
  
'She run of, last night....' he said * I must mistaken...he voice....he didn't care...I could die and wouldn't care.....** what usagi do to him???*  
  
'but why she run of?"ask Taiki * he was so angry at Seiya....*  
  
'because Usagi tell me that she love me and we....'said Seiya, happy.  
  
'YOU WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! one day you love Yaten the next you love Usagi?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!'scream Taiki  
  
"I can love who I wan, you are not the boss!!!!!' said Seyia  
  
'I'm not! but I know something you are a jerk with no heart Seiya Kou, I can believe you are a senshi, someone like you...I can even believe that I was your friend...I swear if something happen to Yaten....you will pay' taiki said  
  
'look like you love her!' said Usagi  
  
'Yes I love her not the same why you love darien, i love because she is like my sister!!!!! and I care about her...she is more that just a friend but least that a love' he said * he care more about me that he care about Ami...*  
  
After that little discussion the doctor arrive  
  
'did she past the night out?????' he ask  
  
'yes...'taiki said  
  
'Bring her fast inside she could die of hypothermia or she could get very very very sick and die of that...'he said  
  
'what????"ask Seiya full of concern *what just happend...a minute I could die and he wouldn't care and now I'm what the most precious to him...*  
  
*~ ohh no my spell dont work anymore... ~* said Usagi  
  
Seiya look at her  
  
'what do you mean your spell dont work anymore...'he ask  
  
'eeeeee nothing....'lie usagi  
  
'......tell.......the.....true....usagi...'I said, i cant even speak, I was to weak  
  
'nothing!!!!!'she scream  
  
I dont remember what happened, next I have pass away....  
  
AN: that was a short one...anyway I get some more soon....the part with more that a friend and least that a love, is that Taiki love her more that he love anyone but least that he love someone that he would marry...get it? the *~ vbcnvcxm~* is when someone think and the other hear what the person think... 


	6. eye on me( maybe that could be my title....

AN: yaten is very very weak...  
  
  
  
Seiya Dream( he asleep on the chair next to Yaten....)  
  
In a dream  
  
I found my self  
  
think...  
  
I'm falling down?  
  
is my life over now?  
  
what will happen?  
  
why is it so dark here?  
  
is this my heart or my mind?  
  
what is this light?  
  
I heard a voice...  
  
call me back...  
  
' how can I come back?' I try to ask  
  
but no sound come out...  
  
where I am i?  
  
is this dead?  
  
it so cold....  
  
then I heard a voice again...  
  
but not the same...  
  
'You are in  
  
the Crystal heart...  
  
The it human half...  
  
she hurt to much...  
  
her light go away...  
  
her worst enemies...  
  
kill her...  
  
the last owner of the crystal...  
  
kill her...  
  
as she wan what  
  
she think is hers...  
  
she cant have it...  
  
and the crystal cant  
  
defend her self...  
  
with the destiny of  
  
dead in front of her...  
  
you should cry...  
  
her enemies should smile  
  
and the universe should died...'  
  
the voice said in a melodic voice  
  
'but...if yaten die everyone die?' i ask  
  
' yes...  
  
as the crystal light  
  
die out  
  
the universe will die...'  
  
the voice answer  
  
'what can I do? i ask  
  
'nothing...  
  
let, the crystal die out  
  
as the universe will to die...'the voice said  
  
'who are you and I cant let yaten die...I  
  
love her to much for that...'i said  
  
'I am the Crystal mind, what left alive of the  
  
Human half...  
  
let myself die out...my enemies must pay  
  
the ultimate price  
  
for killing me, The Crystal light of this universe...' the voice die out  
  
and I wake up...  
  
'that was not real...' I whisper  
  
'what...were...you doing there...?' ask a very weak and painful voice, the one  
  
of my little shooting star, yaten  
  
'i wont let you die yaten...I cant leave you alone..help me protect myself vs the attack of usagi and help me protect you...' I said  
  
'my enemies must pay the ultimate price...' she said  
  
I start crying. I didn't believe it the end was now and it my shooting star that will make it....i can lose her...were will she go went she would be dead???  
  
'dont cry...'she said more weak that before  
  
'i could i not...why this have to happen...?' i ask  
  
'i must die, they must pay the price'she said  
  
'maybe but we will all die...' I said  
  
'maybe yes maybe not....' she said and she close her eye...  
  
I call the doctor, the nurse push me outside the room...i cry and cry, then I put my hand in my pocket i found a paper, a song writhe by me time ago...I remember I have write it about Yaten, the night I have sing alone in a bar, to get some money....  
  
E Y E S O N M E  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I kind of liked it your your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Oh, did you ever know?  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
*Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanted to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
Did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the body and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you're not dreaming ...  
  
As I read it, I cry...* why did I didn't see before that she love me....why....* I ask myself,like if I could answer...  
  
AN: that it for that chap...I must said Eyes On Me is not mine it is the main theme of FinalFantasy8 I dont own it, in the voice explanation the "she" is Usagi and the her is Yaten.....what do you think of that chap? is Yaten dead or not? is the world is about to come to a end? or not...you see in the next chap... 


	7. a fight.....

Seyia POV  
  
I stop crying when the nurse hand touch my shoulder  
  
'I got bad and good news...'she said  
  
'what?' I ask  
  
' You friend or girlfriend is in coma but she is not dead, and the doctor want to speak with you' she said  
  
'just go in his office'  
  
' oh ok, thank you...' I said, ouff..she is coma, but at least she is not dead...  
  
i enter the doctor office  
  
'hum...Hi you want to see me?' I ask  
  
'yes... your friend is a mistery....i got record that SHE is DEAD! she pass a night out, at -10 with a big storm, with no close on her,just something small, she got hypothermia + she is VERY VERY sick...and she will have been dead long time ago and she is in coma!! what is she???she is not human that i know, tell me what is she? because she is a medical mistery' he said...  
  
*i cant tell him who she is...*  
  
'I dont know what she is if she is not human' I said  
  
'i will send her in Canada...there they have lab they will studies her' he said  
  
'you cant do that!' I said  
  
'why?' he ask  
  
' she is not a pet, she is human and she will stay here!' I said angry * who do he think he is! send yaten to Canada! I'm going to send him to Canada! and not by air plane!!!!...*  
  
' If so, I want her out of here, in a lab!' he said  
  
' what you want to send me in a lab?' ask yaten who just enter the room  
  
~yaten....I hate when you do your surprise enter!~ I said *yes..she is ok...*  
  
~ok...~she said  
  
'..h...oo...www....how....c....cann...yoouu....walllkkk....yoouu...arrreee.. ..innn....commaa.....?????' ask a very scare doctor *hehehe to bad for him!* I though  
  
Yaten transform in Sailor ImperiumStar Healer....*I wonder why she change...*  
  
' you will forget what just happened these last day' she said, in a flash of light me and her was back in the app, leaving behind the doctor...  
  
' what going to happen? i ask  
  
'usagi will pay, and we will fight the enemies' she said  
  
' but why?' I ask  
  
' do you still love her? tell me the truth!' she said  
  
'a little, but I love you most' I said  
  
CHANGE to Yaten POV  
  
*if you still love her, you couldn't help me....*i think sadly  
  
'ok...' I said  
  
'what are you going to do...'he ask, like if he was scare of the answer  
  
'she will pay'I said  
  
'yaten please...'he said  
  
'what? do you love her that much?" I ask  
  
'yes no..no...I just dont want her dead' he said  
  
'ok' I said  
  
'i must go' I said and leave  
  
I walk down the street...  
  
*What I'm going to do with usagi....* i think, some think inside me tell me to kill her some think else tell me to let her live  
  
*i wan Seiya happyness, that mean I cant kill usagi*  
  
'Yaten!' said someone I look up and SailorMoon was there  
  
' what do you wan?' I ask  
  
'I'm here,with the scout to take you down and get back the Crystal!" she said, the other scout appear behind her  
  
'I dont wan to fight you'I said  
  
'why?' ask S.Mars  
  
'because I know that I will kill you'I said  
  
'like if you can touch us!' said S.Uranus  
  
'All of you wan to beat me or just some of you?" I ask  
  
'We dont wan to fight you, but our Princess tell us to so will fight!' said Uranus,Neptune,Saturn,Pluto  
  
'dont fight is you dont wan to' I said  
  
'Scout attack all at the same time!' said S.Moon  
  
'if she wan to fight and died, I'm not going to stay here and let me beat up by them!' I wispier  
  
'STAR IMPERIUM HEAL POWER!' I scream, in a flash I was Sailor Star Imperium Healer  
  
they attack make a big ball  
  
'Imperium shield' I said the aattackhit but never hurt me, when the smoke got away the scout jump of hhappiness I wasn't there i was behind them, but they dont know....  
  
'it will take more to beat me' Isaid. they stop jumping and turn around with hhorrifiedlook on they face  
  
'we did our more strong attack..and she is still alive...'said s.mercury  
  
'I told you! you cant beat me...'I said  
  
'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss...' said Sailor moon  
  
'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody...' said Sailor Mercury  
  
*are they going to do the SAME thing as before???* I think  
  
'Mars Flame Sniper' said Sailor Mars  
  
*look like yes...*I think  
  
'Jupiter Oak Evolution...' said Sailor Jupiter  
  
* what should I do, counter or shield?* i ask my self  
  
Star Maker and Fighter jump aside of me  
  
~what are they doing?~ maker ask  
  
~ attacking me to best me up~ I said  
  
~what do we do...~ask Fighter  
  
'Venus Love and Beauty Shock...' said Sailor Venus  
  
~a counter attack or I put a shield~ I said  
  
'Chronos Typhoon...' said Sailor Pluto  
  
~ if you attack what would you do?~ ask Fighter  
  
~ I will probably kill them...~ I said  
  
'Submarine Violin Tide...' said Sailor Neptune  
  
~DONT kill them, please...~ Fighter said  
  
~so I put a shield...~ I said  
  
~yes...~ maker said  
  
'Space Turbulence...'said Sailor Uranus  
  
'Silence Glaive Surprise...' said Sailor Saturn  
  
~are you sure that your shield is strong enough for Saturn attack?~ ask maker  
  
~I block it before I will block it now!~ I said  
  
' SUPREME COMBAT POWER' They all scream, again the attack make a big ball  
  
'Imperium shield' I said again  
  
my shield block every StarLight  
  
'Again I told you! you cant kill me!' I said  
  
' I will found a way to kill you!!' said Sailor moon  
  
'Sailor Moon why??' ask Fighter  
  
'she stole my crystal and my future!' she said  
  
" I did stole anything, I take back what was mine!!'I said  
  
'You will pay!!!' said Sailor moon  
  
'Silver Moon Power Kiss' she said,her ultima attack didn't scare me  
  
little change to Fighter POV  
  
* I cant let sailor moon hurt yaten*  
  
'Star Serious Laser' I said the attack hit again the one of Sailor Moon  
  
I wasn't strong enough to keep the attack far away  
  
'Star Gentle Uterus' Maker said, we combine our attack together but than again it was not strong enough...  
  
'Supreme Star Sensitive Inferno' said Healer  
  
Our combine attack easily bet the one of Sailor Moon  
  
'YOU WILL PAY!!!!' said Sailor Moon  
  
'Fighter Maker I dont wan to hurt you please move out of the way' she said  
  
Change to Healer  
  
Fighter star to move out...  
  
'NO!' said Maker  
  
'why?"ask Fighter  
  
'Because, Healer is par of our team, The StarLight. We are not part of they team, we are not even from this galaxies, we are Star and they are Planet' maker said  
  
'We are stronger, faster,better. We are Star we can defeat you, we are pure you have no chance! We are better that a queen! Stronger that a warrior! Faster that light! give up sailor moon, scout we dont wan to hurt you, but if you let us no choose we will!' maker said  
  
' NEVER we will give up!!!' said Sailor Moon  
  
'We are Sailor Scout! here to beat you!' said s. mars  
  
'Maybe we are not the strongest but our team work will destroy you!' said s.jupiter  
  
'We are more intelligent, we use strategies!' said s.mercury  
  
'and it 3 vs 9!' said s.venus  
  
'wrong!' said s.saturn  
  
'it is 3 vs 5, we wont fight. We know when to give up..scout you need to know that...they are right they will beat you. you use no strategies here...' said s.Pluto  
  
'ok leave us! let us be the best! go away!" scream Sailor Moon at the Outers  
  
~is she ok??~ ask maker  
  
~ I dont know...~ said fighter  
  
~ what do we do?~ ask fighter  
  
~ let me heal her~ i said  
  
~what are you going to do?~ ask fighter  
  
~ heal her!~ I said  
  
'I call the power of the Star, help me heal the one that is posed by the evil, HEAL HER MIND AND HEART ,FREE HER FROM THIS EVIL!IMPERIUM SHOOTING STAR OF THE HEALER !!! I scream a silver beam take form in my hand and shoot it at sailor moon, every scout put them self in front of her but the beam pass right in them, healing them and sailor moon as she take the beam, she fall back but stop at one inch from the ground...she touch the ground slowly...  
  
'what have you done?' ask tuxedos mask, he just arrive * about time you come...*  
  
' I just heal her' I said  
  
'was she sick?" he ask  
  
'no just posed' I said  
  
'by who?' he ask  
  
'Me!' said a voice, we turn to see a woman in gray...  
  
'who are you?' ask Fighter  
  
'your worst nightmare' she said  
  
'My name is Nightmaria, I destroy your planet long time ago..'she said  
  
*She is the one that destroy my plante!! she will pay*I think  
  
'haha Healer you cant to nothing without the other scout you are only 4 vs me!' she said  
  
~she is right all the other scout are down...because of you! ~ said fighter  
  
~Fighter why are you so angry ~ ask maker  
  
~ or only chance is down~ fighter said  
  
~what?~ ask maker  
  
~the rest of the scout are down, they show us that they can beat any enemies but down what could they do?~ fighter said  
  
~ Hey listen fighter if I have not put them down they will have kill you, and Nightmaria I can take her down!~ I said  
  
~I dont know yaten~ fighter said  
  
~believe in me!~ I said I put a shield to protect Fighter,maker, and tuxedo mask  
  
'what the?' ask tuxedos mask  
  
'what are you doing?' ask maker  
  
'beat her up!' I said  
  
'yeah right! 'she said  
  
'I'm not gone to fight you right now!' she said and leave  
  
' are you scare!!! I scream at her  
  
She appear no and you are you scare?'she ask  
  
'no!' I said  
  
'so let fight...' she said  
  
AN: I stop there and I need your help!!! I'm a very very bad with fighting scene!! I need you to make a battle scene beetwin Healer and Nightmaria,they can have any attack. I give credit to the one I choose...and I will put all the other one on a other fic or on some other battle in this fic, cause Nightmaria is not the only enemies of healer, they will be some more, this fic cant go on without I have a lest one fight...e-mail me at dansewiththedevil666@hotmail.com to give me your battle not in a review,please, thank you! 


	8. some fight......

AN:FIRST:AN: OKK if I must say that in every of my fic..I'll do it!!! people get that in your head!! I'M FRENCH AND ENGLISH IS MY 2 LANGUAGE! my writing in english is bad, I admit it and let me tell you it take a lot of guts to writhe in a language you dont really know and it take even more guts to put your story on the net, on a english site!! it not easy for me to do that!! now for the people that flame me because of my mistake I dare you to write a story of about 700 word in French!! and AFTER THAT you could flame me!!! and if someone take that dare i wan the story and I will put it on the net!!! maybe on a french web site!!!! but I'm pretty sure that nobody will take that dare, why? because:  
  
1) maybe u dont know french,  
  
2) you are lazy,  
  
3) you are scare,  
  
4) I'm reallly really bad in english and you dont have a clue of what I'm saying...  
  
5) you know french(and you are bad) and you dont have the guts to put it on the net...anyway on w/ the story and I got probleme with they,there,they're so please dont go to hard... SECOND:OOkk I got a challenge, make a good fight between Yaten and Nightmaria....this is gone be hard....all for one and one for all!!!(is it that in english?? cause in french is "tous pour un et un pour tous" translate word by word it all for one and one for all....) oh and my fight it like the one from SailorMoon S movie, heart in ice.....I'm so bad at fighting scene that I take someone else foght....ooh and I DUNNO OWN SAILOR MOON....I OWN NIGHTMARIA AND THE NEW FORM OF STARHEALER  
  
'let battle' she said  
  
I take out the crystal, I could hear Fighter pray, maker hope, tuxedos mask pain...I feel the rest of the scout wake up...and then I feel the anger,pain, sadness, how jealous the inner are... how proud the outer are...scare they are...i feel all that....and then I wonder should i beat her? should i sacrifice my self for them? them who hate me all the time I was alive, here on Earth...  
  
~you are do it not only for us but for our people, here on Earth and the one on Athalena that she have kill...~ pluto tell  
  
'I will do it! but not for Earth but for revenge fot my family you have kill on Athalena'I said  
  
I hear mercury said  
  
'what is she talking about...'  
  
'she was wondering if she should beat her, I sai yes do it for the people on Athalena that she kill' pluto said  
  
'oh ok...' said mercury  
  
'You'll never beat me!!!!' scream Nightmaria  
  
'no! you will beat your self up!' I said  
  
'what?' she ask  
  
'you will see...' i said  
  
'I'm tired of you!!!' she scream*she gone run out of energie before me...* I think...Nightmaria put her arms at the top of herself making a ball of nega-energie a put it down (like in SailorMoon S the movie when the queen make her final blast...). *So this is what you got???* I take out the crystal, and put all my strength to it, my out fit become silver(like in the movie), the other felt the power I have...  
  
'how could she make the Silver Crystal Power all by herself???'ask Mars  
  
'she is the crystal!!' said maker  
  
'I dont care who she is..I'm getting the crystal back!' said Sailor moon  
  
'Usagi stop it!!! you cant have the crystal back!!!!' tuxedos mask said  
  
'with who are you?ask sailor moon  
  
'you and her...she is stronger you have to live with that!'tuxedos mask said  
  
' I cant!' sailor moon said  
  
'why?' ask Fighter  
  
'Because I am queen of this world!!!' sailor moon  
  
'Even if I am the Crystal that doesn't mean that I take you place as Queen, Sailor Moon for this battle I will need you help!' I said  
  
She look at me, like if she didn't believe it....she turn on back on me and leave...* you what to play that game?ok! two can play that game!* I think...  
  
Nightmaria attack was coming close to me...I power up one last time, my silver beam flew toward her and kill,she was vanish. The rest of the scout so surprise,was living...I fall down, to much energies in this beam...I felt someone stoping me from hitting the ground.I look and it was those blue eyes...  
  
'fighter...how...did..you pass..the shield?'I ask  
  
'I just run toward you' she said  
  
'oh ok..Sailor Moon as leave right?' I ask weakly  
  
'yes' fighter said  
  
'promise me you will never do that again' fighter said  
  
AN: HAHAHA I stop there for more review!!!!!  
  
ja ne 


	9. Taiki and ???

AN: french dont bug me about mistake and I DONT OWN SAILOR MOON. and I dont own We Belive you Written by Takeuchi Naoko.,Composed and arranged by Kanezumi Shigesato and Performed by Shinohara Emi...oh yeah and I hade something here...a new couple!! Taiki/????...why I do that is cause she is my favorite character...she always was and always be...and Yaten is my second one...  
  
Yaten: Why???  
  
cause is her I see my self....how she feel....I dont know why, I just love her and always love her but I love ya too  
  
Yaten: ok...sure...right!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taiki POV  
  
Yaten had recover fast...but I dont care...not that if she died I wouldnt care but right now I have something else in my mind...a girl..beautyful...her long hair, almost black...her eyes, full of sadness,loneliness...*I love her...but how could I tell her...*...  
  
Mistery Girl POV  
  
I was writing some thing I didnt know what just something...  
  
~Arashi no naka wo kakenukete  
  
Yume ga mienai Dark night  
  
Hitori botchi wo dakishimenaide  
  
Ikazuchi yo hashire anata no moto e  
  
Soshite tsutaete We believe you  
  
Ichi man boruto no We believe you  
  
Chikara wo ageru yo natural forces  
  
Minna soba ni iru kara ne  
  
Daichi mo mori mo kusa mo ki mo  
  
Daijoubu We believe you  
  
Daijoubu We believe you  
  
Daijoubu We believe you  
  
Shinjite iru yo  
  
Yami no naka ni shibararete  
  
Mijirogi dekinai Dark night  
  
Mezashita hikari wo akiramenaide  
  
Ikazuchi yo hashire anata no moto e  
  
Soshite kagayake We believe you  
  
Ichi man boruto no We believe you  
  
Inochi wo ageru yo natural forces  
  
Daichi ni minagiru utagoe ni  
  
Afureru yuuki kanjitara  
  
Daijoubu We believe you  
  
Daijoubu We believe you  
  
Daijoubu We believe you  
  
Shinjite iru yo...~  
  
*funny it sound like a song...*.....  
  
Taiki POV  
  
why i love her...is it her hair? her voice? her strengh vs loneliness...? do i love her because I wan to protect her...she need help, not a friendly help,sure it could help but that not what she need....she need love...yes love i could give it to her..but how i am show it?...does she love me...? what I am going to do...  
  
AN: he that what short...guest who the mitery girl is... 


	10. the mistery girl is.....!!

AN: ON with the next chap!!!! sorry for mistake not spell checker to make sure they are no more mistake..sorly  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
~Yaten pov who feel that Taiki love someone...~  
  
it's strange how life go...month a go we,me,seiya,taiki, will have never thought that we love someone else that the Princess and look now, Im with Seiya and Taiki love that misterious black hair girl...he got go teast,she is pretty, with her black hair and tall figure...she will make the perfect wife when she realise that even with her unic power she could love....  
  
  
  
( Small AN: a clue black hair and unic power: is it Rei? with her black hair and her meditation power?? or is it Hotaru? with her black hair and her healing power?? or is it Setsuna? with her black-green hair(almost black...) and with her power of stoping time....?? who will it be??? on with the story...)  
  
I'll go speak with her...  
  
'Hi' i said  
  
'oh hi Yaten what do you wan?' she ask  
  
'do you love taiki?' I ask, she look at me with BIG eyes and she was blushing(spelling????)  
  
'i....why do you wanna know???' she ask as she get up and start to walk away  
  
'because tell me' i said following her  
  
'i can not love OK!?' she said,she was angry, but why?  
  
'why are you angry?' i ask  
  
'Im not....' she said (AN: should I tell you who is it????nah maybe later)  
  
  
  
To be continue....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
actually not, on with it...  
  
'Im not angry...Im sad...ok?'she ask and she start crying  
  
'why are you crying???' i ask  
  
'I can not love...love is not part of my life....' she said, i feel that Taiki was close...  
  
~taiki come here~I said  
  
~why...she doesnt love...~ he said  
  
~ she need you come here~I say  
  
~ok~  
  
Taiki put his hand on her shoulder(mistery girl shoulder)  
  
'dont cry, love could be part of your life' he say taking her in his arms...I left them alone...  
  
Mistery Girl POV  
  
'please dont cry mokusei...' taiki say *he call me by my planet name* (an:some know what mokusei mean???im sure you wanna know who the mistery girl is...maybe you already know...)  
  
I look at he...  
  
'why are you calling me mokusei instande of my real name?' i ask  
  
'i've could have call you my sutaagaido or my sanshain, but I dont even know if you love me or not...' he said  
  
'i wish I could love you...but I cant with my duty!' i said  
  
'please Setsuna give us a chance' he said (ok ok I could wait to tell u who it was...)  
  
'....' i said  
  
'please' he ask again  
  
'i love you give us a chance, i know you love me but you dont want to show it...cause it will hurt you if we have to lose each other...'he said  
  
'yes..taiki I love you, but I couldnt never Cronos will let me...' i said  
  
Yaten POV  
  
*I hope Cronos will be kind engouth to let is daughter find love...* i feel seiya hand on my should he take me in his arm  
  
'so what going on?' he ask  
  
'taiki love Setsuna and setsuna love him, but because of the Gate she couldnt love' I say  
  
'ok...they will be togethere im sure' he say...  
  
back to Setsuna POV  
  
'I'll ask Cronos...'I said  
  
'Cronos come here, me Setsuna Gardien of the Time Gate ask you!" I scream  
  
" What do you want young girl?" he ask  
  
' Could I leave the Gate and love?' I ask  
  
"NO!" he said  
  
I feel my heart, and taiki heart broke into piece...  
  
' Why not????' scream yaten who had just arrive  
  
" because!" he said  
  
'if you not let her love we will fight for it!!!' Seiya said  
  
"you dont have a chance!" Cronos said  
  
'Will see....'Yaten said......  
  
TO be Continue for real  
  
AN: what do you think good bad chap????I know maybe setsuna,yaten,taiki or cronos are maybe out of the character so dont sue me!! Review please  
  
Japanese word  
  
-sanshain=sunshine  
  
-mokusei= pluto  
  
-sutaagaido=star guide.... 


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Hi ppl, sorly if I dont update soon...firsst: only 2 week left of school, and I reallly reallyl reallly need to study..i mean really...in science i not gonna pass it....geo same thing...french,im fine and music too, but geo and science I ned to study.....second: latelly i m on a BIG BIG writer block...like really....i cant concentrat(sp) on the spelling or the ideas...like IMperium Healer, im stock on a battle...and Im very very bad at these...as for hurt once by love never love again im stock on what just happen to yaten, is she attack or is she just have a nightmare, if she is attack, it gonna be a battle and Im bad at these, and for a nightmare, what kind of nightmare????? for to broke the spell i dont know if Usagi did something, if yes a battle again i will have a battle and im BAD!!! and for Truly Deeplu Madly, this i kind of try to find a way to make the normal Sailor Star Healer become Sailor Imperium Star Healer, this not gonna be hard, but I got trouble with spelling so this is way I dont updater soon Truly,Deeply,madly....that for my story I have now....now for my other one my mix of poeme and story, this one I have no clue when it gonna be out on fanfiction.net, it a poeme about hotaru and yaten, they not falling in love, it just about they power....anyway you'll see maybe soon...and i got a new story, that have disapire(sp?????) gone pouf!....anyway...sorly that i dont update soon...im stock....ja ne 


	12. Now And For Ever, After

NOW AND FOR EVER AFTER...  
  
~5 day after the battle with Cronos, Setsuna was almost kill but Taiki find the power within her and she beat Cronos...~  
  
Yaten POV  
  
Now Setsuna and Taiki are happy for ever away from what could kill  
  
them...right now as I speak they are in China...Seiya is asleep she just  
  
had a big fight with Usagi and that kind a break her heart a little even if  
  
she did get over Usagi, she still think about her.... but that's ok......  
  
I have to keep Seiya away from me...cause if she stay close she will be hurt....  
  
The battle with evil is far away to be over...it will never be over, now and for ever  
  
after... evil will always come back....now and for ever after....5 days ago with  
  
had one of the most big battle but not the last one.....now is the time  
  
to show up what power lies beneath! The last battle had come....  
  
I let a note on the pillow closed to Seiya and I leave to face my destiny...  
  
Me,Yaten Kou aka Sailor Star Imperium Healer!  
  
Change to Seiya POV  
  
As I wake up I didnt find Yaten I only found a note...  
  
~I am sorry Seiya, but it time I leave...the last battle had come...were only one will walk out but both of them will always be there now and for ever after... love, xxxx, Yaten Kou~ I had to stop her...she will kill herself for sure....  
  
AN: the next chap gonna be the last one of this story... 


	13. Die Another Day & Universe

An: The last Chap!!..i dont own any of the song use here(Die another day).  
  
Yaten look in the Eyes of the Enemies. She Knew that only one will survive. It was either her or the Enemies. All what she had fought for came to this! To this last battle! To the battle that will decide if tomorrow Earth will awake, or sleep for ever... She had let Seiya behind,she didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
She power up, like her enemies did, both at the same time launch they last attack  
  
"Power, That was give to me Millium Ago, Awake and unleash the power of Love and Life!!!!!Silver Crystal! Hear my pray, As I pray for your Help, to save this World!!!!!!! Chaos face you Faith!!!!!!coz Here come the last thing you will ever see!!!! Imperium Silver Crystal!!!!!!!!" Yaten scream with out regret. And the usually beam of silver energies flew toward Chaos.  
  
Chaos use the same and old attack, a black energies beam.  
  
Both beam hit each other with strength, with so much strength that the whole Earth shake. It is at this time that Every senshi(even Sailor Moon) that was on Earth teleporte (sp??) were the battle was going on...  
  
"Yaten!!!!!!!!!" Seiya, Taiki and Setsuna scream at the same time.  
  
Yaten couldn't turn her head to smile a them, if she do it,she will lose the battle and lose Earth...  
  
The battle was raging on, both side equal. But only will get out, and now it was the time to know who. Both side power up even farther that they were. Yaten easily power up stronger that Chaos, but he had more trick up is sleave...Like Nightmaria...She appears behind Seiya taking him as a hostage.  
  
"Either you still fight and he die or you let me kill you..." Chaos offer,Yaten. She couldn't let Seiya die.  
  
And so she did the only thing she could to. Stop, her attack.  
  
Seiya and the senshi watch in horror as the beam was about to kill Yaten...  
  
"You will not beat me so easily" Yaten whisper to herself.  
  
She let the beam hit her. She was push to the ground hard...Then smoke surround her.  
  
Chaos laugh was heard in a distance...But was quick stop as a Silver Light emerge from the smoke, killing Nightmaria. Soon after that Yaten walk in the sun light.  
  
"What?" was, only thing Chaos could say.  
  
"I will not die today!" Yaten told him and once again she threw her attack, Imperium Silver Crystal. This time it hit Chaos in the chest, killing him...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone after the attack start to think that thing will get back to normal...  
  
But, some of them thing wouldn't get pretty...  
  
Seiya was wondering what happen...A minute Yaten was there the next she wasn't.  
  
The only thing found were Yaten was standing was the piece of a broken Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
"What?" he ask  
  
Then a voice was heard, the same one that was in Seiya's dream.  
  
'Remember: With the destiny of death in front of her, you should cry, her enemies should smile and the universe should died. Everything is true, but universe would not be destroy, she offer her human life for the universe life...' the voice said  
  
"Who are you...?" ask Setsuna  
  
'I am Universe, I am you and you are me. I am Imperium Older(Yaten) and she is me,. I am the Earth you step on it and Earth is me. I am the air you breath and the air is me.' Universe answer everyone unasked question.  
  
'Once,Seiya, I had Told you that I was The Crystal Mind...And now I am telling you that I am Universe. Little did know that, Imperium Silver Crystal,Yaten, Sailor Star Healer are one and only, we are Universe, We are everything you feel,you see, you touch. We are who you are.' Universe said  
  
'Do not cry, my lost. I am still there, in the wind, in the sea, all around you I am smiling, and never will I leave you or will I die...'  
  
At this time, Yaten appear and with the same voice she had say that she was Universe she told them this...  
  
Despair, regret and tenderness  
  
Is what I feel for you  
  
I loved you from the very start  
  
What else could I do  
  
You red my mind  
  
You made me cry  
  
Time stood still  
  
And now I know the reasons why  
  
Time stood still  
  
  
  
Maybe you're the next best thing to heaven  
  
All the things we might have been  
  
A fling becomes a fading light  
  
Which burns inside my heart  
  
And like a castle in the sand  
  
We had to fall apart  
  
You made me laugh  
  
You gave me hope  
  
It's over now  
  
Our happiness went up and so  
  
It's over now  
  
Maybe you're the next best thing to heaven  
  
All the things we might have been  
  
~  
  
I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
Analyze this  
  
I'm gonna break the cycle  
  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
Uh, uh  
  
  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
For every sin, I'll have to pay  
  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
I'm gonna avoid the cliche  
  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
  
I'm gonna close my body now  
  
  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I think I'll find another way  
  
There's so much more to know  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
It's not my time to go  
  
Uh, uh  
  
~Yaten laugh~  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
I guess, die another day  
  
I guess I'll die another day  
  
Another day  
  
  
  
' And, Yes, I will die a another day!' Universe said with confidence and she leave...leaving the senshi there crying, the lost the just face...losing Yaten...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
AN: I guess you were like expecting a happy ever after Seiya/Yaten end...well no..I change my mind about the end, and yeah maybe I'll make a sequel...who knows.... 


End file.
